Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine rear seal which is used for inhibiting muddy water from entering as well as sealing an engine oil in a rear end portion of a crank shaft in an engine for a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
Description of the Conventional Art
An engine rear seal which has been previously proposed by the applicant of the present invention and is shown in FIG. 5 is structured such that a non-contact type dust seal 54 is provided in a motor exterior side B of an oil seal 53 which is installed to an inner periphery of a shaft hole 51a of a housing 51 and slidably comes into close contact with a peripheral surface of a shaft 52, the non-contact type dust seal 54 being constructed by a combination of a magnetic encoder 55 and a housing end surface 51b, and the engine rear seal is a double seal structure which is constructed by the dust seal 54 and the oil seal 53. Therefore, it is possible to achieve an excellent sealing performance.
However, since the non-contact type seal 54 is structured such as to be provided in the motor exterior side B of the oil seal 53, muddy water in the motor exterior side B enters through a gap portion 54a of the non-contact type seal 54. With reference to the muddy water entrance, it is demanded to further improve a sealing performance against the muddy water (a muddy water sealing performance).